Peccato
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Talvez todo esse desejo fosse apenas pecado, mas eles não se importavam. ShinoxKiba – Yaoi/Lemon – Presente para Aldebaran Rosso Arena.


**Avisos:**

**Esta fic contém lemon, então não venham reclamar depois, ok.**

**Esta fic é um presente para meu querido Dan. Como prometido, aqui está! Espero que goste, Dan.**

**Agradecimentos especiais à Bih e à Ray que viram essa fic antes de eu postar, principalmente à Bih, que me ajudou a melhorá-la.**

**Resposta ao desafio 30 cookies, tema 06 luxúria**

* * *

**Peccato**

A luz da lua penetrava fracamente pelas pequenas frestas da janela do quarto onde ele estava. A serenidade da noite e o tempo calmo e fresco, pareciam chamá-lo para uma caminhada noturna. Entretanto, após ter tido aquela ultima missão, sentia-se um tanto indisposto para sair por aí pelas ruas àquela hora. O relógio apontava que eram mais onze da noite e nada justificaria que estivesse caminhando por aí à essa hora. Não que devesse explicações a alguém.

Estava já caminhando para a cama, desistindo daquela idéia maluca, quando ouviu alguém chamar-lhe e bater bruscamente à porta da casa, na qual residia sozinho agora. Não precisou chegar na entrada para saber quem era. A violência das batidas e o modo como o chamavam, denunciavam quem era o dono daquela voz.

"Vamos, Shino, sei que está acordado!" O outro chamou-o pela porta, sem deixar de bater violentamente contra esta. Shino imaginava que, se não tivesse aberto a porta naquele instante, ela cairia sozinha.

"O que você quer, Kiba?" O moreno perguntou, ajeitando os óculos escuros.

"Sei lá," O outro respondeu, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça. "eu só não tinha nada melhor pra fazer e resolvi vir até aqui." Um sorriso arreganhado deixou amostra os caninos levemente afiados do Inuzuka.

Shino arqueou as sobrancelhas, como se não engolisse a explicação do outro e fez um negativo com a cabeça. "Tudo bem, você já teve desculpas melhores do que esta para vir até a minha— " Shino parou de falar por um tempo, encarando Kiba. Os óculos escuros pareciam refletir o brilho do olhar do outro. Shino desconfiava que aquele não era o tipo de olhar que amigos lançassem a outros amigos. "tudo bem, por que está me olhando deste jeito? E onde está Akamaru? Você não sai de casa para comprar pão sem aquele cachorro pulguento"

"Jeito? Que jeito?" Kiba perguntou, abrindo mais aquele sorriso. "E Akamaru não está comigo hoje porque minha irmã quis dar uma olhada nele. Sabe como é, fazer um apanhado geral da saúde dele depois da ultima missão."

"Você não deveria estar aqui." O outro retrucou, com seriedade e andou a passos largos na direção da escadaria. Notou que uma fina garoa começava ao lado de fora da casa. Ótimo, era tudo de que precisava agora.

"É impressão minha ou você tem me evitado desde _aquela_ noite, Shino?" A voz de Kiba soando em seu ouvido, fez com que um arrepio percorresse as costas do Aburame, mas ele não se deixou intimidar.

"Para começar," Afastou Kiba de si com uma das mãos, olhando-o de canto. "eu não estou te evitando desde _aquela_ noite. Eu sempre te evitei, Kiba, você é que nunca notou." Fez uma breve pausa, encarando o rosto do outro e analisando o grau de surpresa que havia causado. "E, para concluir, aquela noite só aconteceu porque _você_ me embebedou. Não houve nada de especial. Nada. Dissemos que íamos nos esquecer daquilo, se lembra?"

"E, para tanto, você está me evitando." O outro fez um muxoxo, cruzando os braços. "Vamos, Shino, você sabe que aquilo não foi um erro." O sorriso deixando os caninos amostra deu a Shino a impressão de estar encarando um cachorro. Bem, de todo não era mentira.

"Está me questionando, Kiba?" Os óculos escuros tomaram um brilho diferenciado. "Você mesmo concordou sobre aquilo e—" Mas antes que Shino concluísse sua fala, sentiu os lábios do Inuzuka pressionarem os seus com certa força. Ele não conseguiu compreender como, mas já estava com as costas prensadas contra uma parede quando tentou, miseravelmente, reagir.

O gosto salgado daqueles lábios sobre os seus, as mãos percorrendo seu corpo rapidamente, enquanto buscavam se ocupar com algo, a respiração quente; Shino não sabia porque, mas não afastou Kiba de si. Sem esperar mais, aprofundou aquele beijo e empurrou o Inuzuka para deitar-se no sofá, caindo com o corpo sobre o dele. A porta ainda encontrava-se entreaberta e o forte vento frio penetrava sobre ela, sendo a única testemunha do pecado que estavam cometendo naquele instante: o da luxuria.

Por mais que Shino quisesse negar, desde aquela noite de bebedeira, na qual havia levado Kiba para sua casa por saber que o Inuzuka levaria uma bronca da irmã se chegasse bêbado em casa, não conseguia esquece-lo. O sabor dos lábios, os toques, tudo. Precisava sentir aquilo, aquele calor, aquela luxuria. Era uma necessidade vital, assim como respirar. Os dois relutaram em afastar-se em quando o fizeram, era Shino quem estava sobre Kiba, olhando-o por de trás daqueles óculos. Uma das mãos repousava sobre o peito arfante de Kiba enquanto a outra estava apoiada nas costas do sofá.

"Você não pode resistir, Shino. Nós não podemos resistir." O Inuzuka disse, antes de inclinar levemente o tronco, puxando os óculos de Shino e atirando-os longe. O contato visual estabelecido pelos olhos negros de Shino e os castanhos de Kiba criou um silêncio quase perturbador. Kiba sentia-se completamente hipnotizado por aquele olhar.

"Cale a boca, Kiba." O Aburame limitou-se a responder e, antes que Kiba pudesse retrucar com uma de suas injúrias, já estava sendo beijado novamente.

**X**

Eles não saberiam dizer de onde esse desejo havia surgido. Num dia, eram companheiros de time, junto com Hinata; No outro, eram dois amantes, cúmplices de um relacionamento que não parecia existir na cabeça de nenhum deles. Era algo errado, que subestimava qualquer lei da sanidade. Parecia que, quando estavam juntos, tudo isso era distante demais para fazer diferença. Agiam como dois selvagens – Kiba ainda mais – e esqueciam-se de tudo o que não lhes parecia importante no instante em que seus lábios se encontravam para um beijo voluptuoso.

Tudo o que importava naqueles instantes para ambos, eram as sensações. O prazer, os toques, arranhões, apertos, mordidas, dor. Não pareciam Shino e Kiba, mas dois loucos possuídos por um desejo incessante de luxúria e desejo. Algo incontrolável. Mas na hora, nada disso importava. Talvez depois. Shino sempre tentava se convencer – e a Kiba também – de que o que faziam era errado. Kiba sempre dizia que ele era certinho demais.

"_Devemos fazer o que temos vontade, pensamos nas conseqüências depois."_

Kiba dizia.

O problema era que as conseqüências estavam ali, bem na sua frente. Shino não suportava a idéia de ser errado, mas suportava menos ainda a idéia de estar longe dele, longe daquele corpo pecaminoso que parecia gritar por seus toques sempre que se encontravam. Mesmo durante as missões, o Aburame sentia que tinha que se controlar para não avançar sobre o outro. Kiba havia se tornado seu vício. Um vício que só podia ser controlado quando ambos se encontravam todas as noites em que concluíam uma missão.

Só que isso não parecia mais ser suficiente. Não agora que a vila estava em paz. Faziam já três dias que não eram requisitados para nenhuma missão em equipe e isso o estava matando. Shino perguntava-se desde quando havia chegado a tal ponto de só imaginar Kiba em sua mente e sentir arrepios e frios na barriga por isso. Suspirou, fazendo um negativo com a cabeça e ergueu-se da poltrona onde até então repousava.

"Isso tem que acabar." Ele disse com determinação, deixando a própria casa e caminhando em direção à residência dos Inuzuka. Entretanto, toda essa determinação que o assomava do momento em que havia deixado a própria casa até o momento em que chegou na porta da residência onde Kiba morava, pareceu desaparecer ao ver o Inuzuka atender a porta, com o peito desnudo.

"Shino? Está tu—" O Inuzuka perguntou ao vê-lo, mas sequer conseguiu terminar a própria frase, antes de sentir o próprio corpo ser prensado contra a parede.

"O que você está fazendo comigo?" O Aburame perguntou, encarando-o. Os óculos escuros escondiam o verdadeiro olhar dele, mas Kiba tinha a certeza de que podia enxerga-lo claramente.

"O que eu estou fazendo?" Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas. "Você invade a minha casa à meia-noite, me prensa contra uma parede e me pergunta o que EU estou fazendo?" Kiba afastou-o de si, procurando encara-lo mesmo que usasse aqueles óculos para esconder o que realmente sentia.

Shino odiava admitir, mas Kiba tinha razão. O que diabos estava fazendo? Até que ponto havia chegado para exigir explicações coerentes sobre os próprios sentimentos com seu próprio amigo? Suspirou, baixando o rosto e virou-se para sair dali.

"Tem razão." Ele disse. "Me desculpe pelo incômodo." E começou a caminhar, mas foi impedido ao sentir uma mão firme segurar-lhe o ombro.

"Onde você _pensa_ que vai?" A voz rouca, quase hipnótica, de Kiba causou uma sensação de calafrios ao Aburame. Ele detestava admitir, mas sentia-se completamente extasiado pelo som daquela voz. Sentia o desejo fluir em seu corpo lentamente e apossar-se dele todo. Era irresistível.

Ele necessitava disso, resistir era inútil. Em um único girar de calcanhares, Shino virou-se na direção de Kiba e empurrou-o contra a parede, colando o corpo ao seu. O encarou por alguns segundos, ainda tendo a proteção dos óculos, antes que Kiba os atirasse para longe com uma das mãos. O contato visual permaneceu por poucos segundos, antes que Shino tomasse a iniciativa para um beijo voluptuoso.

Depois disso, não viu mais nada. Era apenas o desejo tomando conta de tudo. A luxuria tomando conta de seus movimentos. Os instintos os guiando para mais uma noite que teriam juntos.

Primeiro, a blusa de Shino atingiu o chão. À essa altura, os dois já se encaminhavam pelas escadarias, na direção do quarto de Kiba. Cada toque do Inuzuka, cada arranhão causado na pele de Shino lhe trazia arrepios. E se por outro lado, as costas do Aburame ficavam avermelhadas pelo tamanho das garras de Kiba, o pescoço do Inuzuka tinha marcas roxas pelos beijos e mordidas distribuídos ali.

Quando finalmente alcançaram o quarto de Kiba, já não importava mais nada. O Inuzuka deitou Shino na cama e ficou sobre ele, distribuindo-lhe beijos sobre o peitoral. Sentiu os cabelos serem puxados levemente e ergueu os olhos para o outro. As pálpebras se apertavam levemente e ele parecia conter os gemidos. Kiba sorriu, matreiro, e voltou a beija-lo.

O contato dos corpos juntos, trouxe uma leve sensação de arrepio para ambos. Eram contrastantes até nisso. O corpo de Kiba era quente, o de Shino frio. Quando finalmente afastaram o rosto e permitiram um ínfimo momento de pausa, no qual, os olhares se cruzaram, ambos sorriram. Uma das mãos de Shino deslizou suavemente pelo rosto de Kiba, enquanto a outra lhe acariciava levemente a cintura. Aquele desejo era visível no olhar dos dois. Aquela luxuria, a necessidade de possuírem um ao outro; não podiam mais viver sem isso, essa era a verdade.

Completamente possuído pela luxuria, ambos se entregaram a novo beijo; desta vez com mais malícia. A mão que antes acariciava a cintura de Kiba, deslizou lentamente por dentro da calça do garoto e começou a roçar levemente seu membro, excitando-o ainda mais. Kiba soltou um gemido abafado e apertou as unhas fortemente contra as costas do outro, fazendo com que filetes de sangue começassem a escorrer por esta. Shino não pareceu se importar com a dor, apenas continuou acariciando Kiba, enquanto ocupava a outra mão, retirando-lhe a calça.

"Shino..." Kiba sussurrou o nome dele, mordendo-lhe levemente o lóbulo da orelha. Terminou de livrar-se das próprias roupas e também das de Shino, antes que sentisse a cintura envolvida por um abraço e uma das mãos dele a envolver-lhe o membro, movimentando-a lentamente. O Aburame começava a distribuir-lhe beijos no pescoço, mordendo-o, marcando-o, desejando-o. Cada ponto de seu corpo. Luxuria, era só isso o que representavam.

"Eu o desejo, Kiba." Shino murmurou, movendo a mão mais rapidamente. Naquele instante, Kiba virou-se na direção de Shino e cravou as garras sobre seu peito, arrancando um gemido baixo dele. Os filetes de sangue escorrendo lentamente e o cheiro do sangue se espalhando, deram a Kiba um desejo insaciável de possuir Shino para si. Sentindo ele movimentar a mão ainda mais rápido, começou a distribuir-lhe beijos sobre o tórax, lambendo o sangue dali. O gosto férreo despertava ainda mais seus instintos. A língua áspera de Kiba dava a Shino sensações de arrepios que jamais havia sentido na vida.

A troca de carícias e beijos tornou-se ainda mais intensa e não demorou até que o Inuzuka atingisse o ápice. Houve um curto momento, no qual Kiba tentou recobrar o fôlego e sentiu seu corpo ser jogado contra a própria cama, enquanto Shino ficava sobre ele, distribuindo-lhe beijos por toda a extensão das costas.

"Shino, você não—" Kiba tentou olhar para trás, mas foi impedido, ao sentir o rosto de Shino repousar próximo do seu.

"É você quem está pedindo por isso, agindo dessa forma." Shino sussurrou-lhe ao pé do ouvido. "Me fazendo deseja-lo, mesmo que pareça errado."

"Shino, eu—" Kiba estreitou os olhos, ao sentir os beijos em seu pescoço e a voz foi sumindo lentamente, sem deixar que concluísse a própria frase. "O que você vai...?"

"Shh..." Ele disse. "Apenas relaxe." Lentamente, as mãos de Shino desceram até os quadris de Kiba, memorizando cada pedaço que os dedos tocavam. Cada marca de batalha, cada cicatriz, cada parte; os beijos carinhosos iam seguindo a mesma linha e, já ciente do que aconteceria, Kiba fechou os olhos. Como se sentisse que Kiba estava preparado, Shino penetrou-lhe o corpo procurando, ao máximo, ser cuidadoso.

Kiba não soube como, mas conteve o grito em sua garganta e, tudo o que Shino obteve, foi um gemido um pouco mais alto, que escapou por entre os lábios do Inuzuka. Os olhos lacrimejavam e ele agarrava com força os lençóis, chegando a rasga-los, mas se recusava a derramar uma única lágrima que fosse. Aos poucos, essa sensação de dor foi sendo substituída por outra. O prazer começava a tomar conta de si, bem como um frio intenso que lhe envolvia toda a região da barriga.

Era estranho o modo que essas duas sensações – de dor e de prazer – se mesclavam enquanto Kiba sentia Shino mover-se dentro de si. Os movimentos de Kiba se alternavam entre afrouxar e segurar o lençol com tamanha força que suas garras deixavam nestes, imensos buracos. O Aburame foi aumentando a intensidade dos movimentos à medida que Kiba parecia se acostumar com isso. Aqueles toques, aquele contato...era só disso o que precisavam naquele instante; nada mais importava.

O último gemido de Shino foi acompanhado por um líquido fervoroso que lhe preencheu o corpo rapidamente. Naquele instante, quando Shino deitou-se ao seu lado, ofegante, Kiba permitiu-se relaxar, abrindo lentamente os olhos. Deparou-se com um cansado Shino, repousando a cabeça sobre seu travesseiro. Entretanto, não encontrou os indícios de suor que estavam presentes no próprio corpo. A temperatura de Shino continuava fria, constatou ao toca-lo.

"Você é estranho, está sempre frio." Kiba comentou, mantendo o olhar sobre ele. Shino abriu lentamente os olhos para fitá-lo.

"A temperatura do meu corpo precisa se manter constantemente baixa por conta dos kikaichuus¹ que habitam dentro dele." Shino respondeu.

"Uhn..." Kiba virou o corpo para encara-lo, sentindo-se levemente dolorido ao faze-lo.

"Até quando conseguiremos continuar com isso, Kiba?" Perguntou finalmente.

"Eu não sei." Kiba respondeu. "Mas pensaremos nisso depois." Sorriu, erguendo o tronco. "Por hora, aproveitaremos o tempo que temos. Não pense que vai escapar. Agora é a minha vez." E avançou sobre ele.

Talvez todo esse desejo fosse apenas pecado, luxuria, mas eles não se importavam. Também não sabiam quanto tempo aquilo duraria ou _se_ duraria. Só sabiam que, quando estavam juntos, nada mais importava. Somente o desejo de se possuírem; de terem um ao outro. Enquanto pudessem, sustentariam aquela luxuria. Pensariam nas conseqüências depois. Por hora viveriam disso. De pura luxuria.

* * *

_Kikaichuus – São os insetos que vivem dentro do corpo dos pertencentes ao clã Aburame após o selamento do pacto._

* * *

**N/A:**

Ok, eu _nunca_ pensei que escrever um lemon fosse tão trabalhoso assim. Gosh, como é difícil! Eu não sei se é porque nunca trabalhei com o casal ou o que quer que seja, cara. Eu simplesmente me matei para que essa fic saísse, mas acho que valeu a pena XD

Eu tinha prometido para o Dan e promessa é divida!

Confesso que nunca me imaginei escrevendo um lemon porque, bem, eu morro de vergonha de postar essas coisas, mas aí está. Um dia eu escreverei um hentai também, mas isso não vem ao caso. Queria agradecer _**muito**_ à Bih, minha mamãe querida que me ajudou vendo essa fic depois de pronta. Ela me deu uns toques e me ajudou a melhorar muitas partes, então leiam as fics dela em agradecimento, bandi mau caráters! E quero agradecer também à Raayy, meu chaveirinho, porque ela leu o começo da fic, mas não chegou a ver o lemon. Te amo, chaveirinho!

Bem, essa fic é um presente para o Dan e também uma resposta ao desafio 30 cookies onde o tema a ser trabalhado era luxúria. Espero que o lemon não tenha ficado muito ruim porque foi a primeira vez que escrevi um.

Enfim, fico por aqui!

_**Se eu não quisesse reviews, não teria cara de pau pra postar um lemon!**_

_**Aos leitores fantasmas de plantão, eu desejo que tenham uma morte lenta e dolorosa enquanto assistem à todos os episódios de Barney, o dinossauro roxo!**_


End file.
